


Perla

by Narialam



Series: Fictober 2019 [10]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fictober 2019, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Más platónico que otra cosa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narialam/pseuds/Narialam
Summary: "Ren y Tokiya están trabajando para el comercial de una joyería pero ninguno de ellos logra conectar con el concepto requerido". One-Shot.





	Perla

**Author's Note:**

> No hay mucho que decir así que, te lo dedico @Jeguabito que te dije una vez que iba a escribir algo de estos pero las cosas se salieron de madre, cof.
> 
> Día #10. Perla.

El apartamento se encontraba en silencio, las cortinas estaban abiertas y la luz del sol iluminaba el salón con la calidez del nuevo día. Ren Jinguji se encontraba en el salón, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y contemplando una cajita rectangular de color negro sobre su mesa de cristal. Estaba despeinado, todavía en pijama y con expresión concentrada en la tarea que tenía entre manos.

Se había probado el contenido de la caja con todos los trajes que se le ocurrían e incluso había llegado a ponerse desnudo frente al espejo con el collar como un único adorno. No le convencía. Cuando había aceptado el trabajo para anunciar una joyería que Saotome le ofreció nunca esperó que la susodicha le enviará… perlas. Una cadena de oro quizá, gemelos si acaso, ¡incluso había esperado una pulsera de cualquier piedra preciosa color naranja!

¿Pero perlas?

No era realmente un problema en sí de las perlas. Si la confección del collar fuera otra podría haber encontrado alguna manera de hacerlas encajar en su vestuario de modo que destacasen a la hora de captar las tomas del proyecto, pero aquel gigantesco collar de perlas blancas escapaba completamente de su rango de visión artístico. Estaba totalmente bloqueado. La sensación no era nueva pero siempre era desagradable. Volvió a abrir la caja para mirar el objeto monstruosamente largo. Lo agarró, frotó alguna que otra perla entre sus dedos y después emitió un pequeño resoplido de frustración mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás hasta que su espalda tocó el suelo.

El collar se quedó tendido sobre su pecho mientras él miraba el techo con expresión ausente.

Ni siquiera reaccionó cuando el microondas empezó a sonar con el pitido que marcaba que había terminado de calentar el desayuno. Desvió la mirada del techo cuando sintió el pequeño golpe de un pie contra su mano. Ichinose estaba allí, con sus gafas puestas, el pelo igual de revuelto que el suyo y dos tazas de café en la mano.

—Se supone que tenemos que pensar en un tema con el collar. No fundirnos con él, Jinguji —le recordó Tokiya mientras se dejaba caer a su lado con la gracilidad de una gacela. Ren imaginaba que estaba tan acostumbrado debido al entrenamiento que simplemente ya le salía solo el ser así. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

—Y quién te dice que conectando mi espíritu con el del collar no encuentro un tema, ¿eh? —preguntó, movió los labios hacia arriba para poner morritos. Ren no tenía ni que mirar a su compañero de trabajo para saber que estaba rodando los ojos en ese precisamente instante.

Trabajar con Tokiya siempre era fácil pero por una vez parecía que el moreno estaba tan perdido como él. Aunque las perlas le sentaban algo mejor a su piel que a él.

—De todas formas, ten cuidado. Sería un problema que lo rompieras y se esparcieran todas las perlas por el apartamento —dijo. Ren imaginó la escena y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. La idea de todos esos pequeños redondeles decorando el suelo de su salón era cuanto menos poco deseable.

Suspiró y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado de nuevo antes de girar el rostro hacia Tokiya. Agarró el collar con la mano izquierda y uso la otra para impulsarse del suelo y levantarse. Ichinose se había sentado a su vera por lo que no fue difícil colocarse detrás de él y dejar caer el collar sobre el cuerpo de su amigo. El moreno estuvo a punto de salpicarse todo el café ardiendo encima.

—¡Jinguji! ¿Qué haces? ¡Ten cuidado! —tosió mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa. Después, intentó quitarse el collar de encima con movimientos más torpes de la cuenta. Ren le miró en silencio y cuando las manos de su compañero terminaron enredadas con el collar se congeló. _Ah, había tenido una idea_. Se dejó caer de repente frente a Tokiya y sujetó de manera repentina sus muñecas y el collar. El moreno le estaba mirando confuso mas no hizo nada para separarse del agarre de Ren.

Sabía cómo trabajaba el más alto y Ren, en ese preciso instante, tenía _esa_ mirada. Esa que le ponía los pelos de punta y la piel de gallina. Una sonrisa amplía y genuina adornó el rostro del más alto.

—Icchi, creo que tengo una idea —confesó. Ichinose ya lo sabía.

—Vale, ¿cuál es? —preguntó para acto seguido arrepentirse cuando su cuerpo fue empujado hasta el suelo. Inconscientemente resopló. Nunca se acostumbraría a que Jinguji Ren fuera incapaz de respetar el espacio vital, concretamente _su_ espacio vital. Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando sintió algo apretarse contra sus muñecas y cuando movió el cuello para ver una pequeña “o” de comprensión se formó en su boca.

Jinguji le había atado las manos con el collar de perlas.

Su rostro se incendió de golpe.

—¿Qué te parece? ¿Es o no es una buena idea?

—De acuerdo, acepto que es un concepto… interesante, ¿pero por qué soy yo el que tiene que estar atado? —preguntó mientras lamentaba por dentro no poder abanicarse.

—Porque yo he tenido la idea, claro. ¿Cómo te la iba a mostrar sino? —preguntó Ren.

—¿Entonces podemos discutir quien saldrá atado en el comercial?

—Tú.

Ren sonrió, Tokiya quiso patearle la espinilla.

Al final, efectivamente, fue Tokiya quien salió atado a las perlas sujetadas por las manos de Jinguji en todos los anuncios.

**Author's Note:**

> Cortito este día pero no se me ocurría mucho más con la palabra perla. Espero que os haya gustado esta mini idea.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
